Sometimes it takes years for the truth to come out
by CavemanxWarriorPrincess
Summary: Inspired by the Lion King. / Damon and Elena are best friends. Damon's father owns the biggest company of New York, which Damon is supposed to own one day. Everything is fine until a tragedy happens that forces Damon to run away.../ Delena-centric


Hey there. :)

So, I had this idea and I wanted to write it down and share with you.

The thing is, my English might be not good enough to write a fanfiction ;P

So I'd really appreciate it if someone would like to correct my text, 'cause there might be a lot of mistakes in it...

Well, tell me what you think..:)

...

~ Chapter 1 – Happy Birthday! ~

~ Flashback - New York, 25. September 1999 ~

Damon's POV

I cast up my eyes.

Today was the day I waited for for a long time. My 8th birthday. A smile appeared on my face when I thought about it full of expectations. I quickly bounced out of my bed. I couldn't wait to finally go downstairs to see my family and friends.

And I was gonna get gifts!

With a permanent grin I opened my wardrobe.

Elena's POV

I checked my properly packed gift which was lying on my bed table for like the 100th time. I really took care with that present. It was the one for my best friend after all.

I nervously bit my lip when I considered what his reaction would be like.

Would he like the present? Had I chosen the right one? I took a deep breath. "It's gonna be okay.", I encouraged myself. "And today is gonna be amazing."

With that thought I took my present and set off, knowing that Damon's parents would be standing in the living room, holding presents in their hands and waiting for Damon to get down the stairs.

Damon's POV

"Happy Birthday!", I heard the voice of the others as I went into the living room.

There they were, in a wonderful decorated room. My family, everyone with a present and a happy smile on their face.

And of course she was there, too.

Elena, my best friend, looking at me eagerly. I gave her a quick smile before I was hugged by everyone in the family.

First I got a hug from my father. "Happy birthday, boy" he said. "Now you're already 8 years old..wow, time passes by.." He grinned. "Thereby you're another step closer to take over the company one day." I grinned, too.

Yeah, the company. My dad actually owned the biggest and most succesful company of New York - "Salvatore Industries". I was really looking forward to be allowed to take over the company one day. It had to be amazing to have so much power over something. I always begged my father to tell me more about his work, therefore I already knew a lot about that stuff. Well, for a child at my age, at least. I couldn't wait to finally know everything about the company.

I was heaped with presents and congratulations. From my mum, James, a very good friend of my father's, from Jack, my uncle, Sara, our maid, and finally from my bes friend.

"Happy, happy birtday Damon!". She put her arms around me and I carefully pulled her closer.

When she let go off me she scrutinized me.

"Do you always have to get so old? Now you're actually two years older than me." She pouted an I giggled. "Well, that means you have to have a lot of respect for me...because I'm older than you." I grinned at her teasingly. She gazed at me, pretending to be mad. She crossed her arms in front of her. "Yeah, but soon I'll turn seven, then you're only a year older." Grinning, she sticked her tongue out at me. I shook my head, amused. "If you say so."

Suddely she shyly looked at my with her doe eyes. "Are you gonna unwrap my gift now?", she asked. I saw her biting her lips, like she always did when she was nervous.

I grinned noticing that, took her present and began to unwrap it carefully.

My eyes began to shine when I saw what was in it. A little toy-car, the one that was still missing in my collection - how did she knew that?

"Thanks, Elena, that's amazing!". I smiled at her.

"There's something else", she said, pointing at a little wrapped thing which was lying next to the car.

I carefully took it and unwrapped it.

It was a little keychain. Its shape formed the word "Best".

"I have the other half..I thought it would be nice as a keychain, 'cause you're not wearing any jewelry..." She smiles shyly. "It's a sign of our friendship."

I gleamed with pleasure. I put my arms aroung her again. "Best friends - for ever." I whispered into her ear. I felt her smiling at my chest an pulled her closer.

I enjoed the moment.

"Well, you two really are too cute!" I suddenly heard a voice next to us. I reluctantly freed my self from the embrace an turned around.

The best friend of my father's, James, was standing next to us, grinning.

"I bet you two are gonna get married one day." He laughed softly.

From the corner of my eye I saw Elena's face turn red like a tomato.

I just loooked at him, confused.

"Get married? But we're friends!" I said. "Yeah, not possible." Elena added.

He only continued looking at us. "Yeah, if you think so...you'll see." He twinkled and disappeared.

I turned around to look at Elena. She opened her mouth to say something, but my Mum appeared in front of us. "I found a few things to play with, who of you wants to see them?" "Me!" we both shouted at the same time. My mum laughed and showed us what she had. Things that kept us busy for the day. We had a lot of fun playing, but throughout the whole day I couldn't stop thinking about what James said. Me and Elena - married?


End file.
